


LOKI Series - Childhood

by LokiInMagnussenKilledBySherlockAndTony



Series: Underground Lights Series (The Story, Loki Series, maybe others.) [1]
Category: Original Work, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kid!OFC, Loki is learning how to control his curse, Loki is learning how to feel, One Shot, Prequel, Same things as drabbles, Snippet, kid!loki, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiInMagnussenKilledBySherlockAndTony/pseuds/LokiInMagnussenKilledBySherlockAndTony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki learns what having a friend feels like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LOKI Series - Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> I'm French. I may make some mistakes. It's unbeta'd. If you want to correct me, I'll be pleased to accept your corrections ! :)  
> Prequel to "Underground Lights". Can be read without the story, but you may need some explanations about some characters. The female character is a major one in the Fanfic.

He was so lonely. Rejected by the others, friends of Thor. When he wasn't an adolescent, Sif had loved him. But she had turned towards his blond haired brother. She loved powerful, big, tall, beautiful men... & not scary. He was scary. His powers were manifesting when he didn't want them... & he thought them as a curse because he wasn't able to control them. Everyone kept him at distance. Fandral, Volstaggn Hogun & Sif the first ones. Because they weren't able to control him. Even Thor, the biggest fighter ever known wasn't able to fight against him. He loved this idea of being the powerful one, since he was rejected by his own father Odin, but he feared it because it made him vulnerable &... alone. He loved being alone, but he didn't want it all his life. He wanted friends like his brother, he wanted to be loved... & the only one who understood this was Frigga, his mother. But no one else. He was sad & hiding it.  
One day Heimdall, the bridge guardian, came in the throne's room, accompanied by a young girl & a young man. They were asking hospitality & asylum. Odin, after some time of reflection, accepted. The young man shown himself as a extremely good warrior. He said he was 23 years old, by using midgardian years. & she was 13. Migardian years as well. Loki liked to watch her discover Asgard. She has never been here, he knew it. He wanted to talk to her... But was so afraind of hurting her. So he never crossed the path of his bedroom. & saw her talk with Sif & her friends. He was jealous but never shown it.  
The second week, Frigga asked him to come at dinner. He refused. She told him that he was able to leave the table under the first twenty minutes. He accepted with a sigh. He knew she wanted him to meet the young girl. She was a little younger than him but she had conversations of older persons. Sif liked her for that. He knew it. When he sat down, she was next to him. & the young man was next to her. It was somewhat funny But he knew who did this... & sighed internally. The first ten minutes were awkward. He knew Odin would punish him for his refusals. But he hoped it would not be here. He was stressed. Then a small voice next to him came.  
“Hey !”  
He looked at the girl, surprised. No one was talking to him. He wasn't even sure it was addressed to him. She smiled.  
“I'm Alix. What's your name ?” He stayed silent, unable to talk for a few seconds, then answered.  
“Loki.” Her smile grew bigger. She was beautiful.  
“Nice to meet you then ! Why didn't we meet before ?”  
“... I... I have a fragile constitution... I'm often sick.”  
“... I think you lie. But we don't know each other. So we'll keep this thing until you'll trust me enough. & until I'll know you better.” He was surprised.  
“I'm not a liar !”  
“Let's keep this for later, would you ? I know how families can be. I have problems too. But I've learnt to get over these. & accept them.”  
He stayed immobile, silent & thoughtful. She was really surprising. & he liked her. Even if she had told him he was a liar he liked her. Because she was natural... & seemed to accept him.  
  
oOo  
  
They were inseparable. It's been almost half a year she was arrived & they had the strongest friendship in Asgard. It was almost love. But they were too afraid to go in that kind of relationship. Caring for each other, teaching each other a way to control powers or knowing things... She had hit Thor in the face more than once, considered making Thor's friends closer to them than at the beginning... Even spending time in each other's bedroom, talking, learning, discovering... Then fall asleep in each other's arms, waking each other when one has got a nightmare...  
  
Then Odin & Alix's brother – because the young man was her brother – had a fight. It was announced that Alix & her brother were dangerous. & has to get out of Asgard & never come back. When Loki learnt that, he almost cried... But angriness got the better of him. Alix was almost afraid but cared about him. She tried to calm him down... & for the first time in their lives, they kissed. When they separated, she asked the guards to keep him here. & he was pinned down, shouting, giving some hits from his bare hands then from his powers... & when he freed himself & got to the bridge, they were gone. & this day he promised himself to kill his father & find her.


End file.
